Sadiq, ¿ya se lo metiste?
by zurics
Summary: Kiku malpensado, Sadiq narcotraficante y un Heracles pervertido en otro fail fanfic hecho por mi :3  ¡Que vivan los aries! 8D wiii -dances- ?


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, si no al awesome cofdioscof(? Hidekaz Himaruya-sama :3

Esta vez también es fail xD, pero es de un carácter menos risástico(?, pero sí, me reí un poquito haciéndolo xD

Japón paseaba apaciblemente por los alrededores de Grecia, admirándose con las bellísimas ruinas que Heracles descubría cada día, herencia de su madre.

Notó su boina blanca, que descansaba a la luz del sol. Sin embargo, no veía a Heracles por ninguna parte…

-Qué raro…- dijo, y siguió caminando

De repente, ve al caballo de Sadiq que relinchaba alegremente.

-¿Eh?, esto es extraño…-

Más que extraño, el caballo de Sadiq era un caballo emo que siempre andaba triste, ¿caso él lo había drogado o algo parecido?

_-No creo que Sadiq-san sea un narcotraficante o algo así…-_pensó Kiku

Mientras seguía caminando, notó ruidos provenientes de una casa abandonada.

Si se supone que estaba abandonada, ¿quién hacia ruido?, ¿tal vez Elvis Presley que se trataba de esconder?

-Elvis-san, ¡sé que está ahí!- dicho esto, Kiku sacó rápidamente su cámara fotográfica, dispuesto a fotografiar al cantante supuestamente desaparecido.

Pero se acercó con cautela, y escuchó a Heracles hablando con… ¿con Sadiq?

Mientras tanto:

Elvis Presley: ¡por poco me escapé!- y corrió lejos de la casa abandonada.

La conversación era más o menos así:

-¿Así que tengo que metérselo a Kiku?-

-Sí, así es. Tiene que ser algo casi imperceptible, algo que casi ni se dé cuenta-

-Ya veo… ¿y tú, tomarás las fotos?-

-Sí, y luego se las paso a las demás naciones.-

-¿Para qué querrían fotos así?-

-¿Todos conocen a Kiku, no?, tienen que verlo feliz.-

-Bien, te ayudo sólo por que aprecio a Kiku-

-Yo lo aprecio más y la verdad a mí también me gustaría metérselo, pero tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas… lo haremos muy feliz si me ayudas, ¡dará gritos!, te lo aseguro, - afirmó Heracles, siempre con su tono somnoliento, y esta vez extrañamente animoso

Kiku…Kiku estaba pasmado…

-Creía que Heracles-san me amaba…y sólo me utilizaba como objeto de sexo…- Kiku, cabizbajo, se fue a esconder porque no quería que Sadiq "se lo metiera"

Encontró un pequeño estanque, como un pequeño oasis sólo para él, en medio de este desierto de deseo sexual…

-Eso es lo que es Grecia…deseo sexual nada más- mientras derramaba pequeñas lágrimas que golpeaban la superficie cristalina del estanque.

Mientras tanto, el turco buscaba preocupado a Kiku, ¡tenía que metérselo para que el plan de Heracles funcionara!

Lo encontró llorando, en un estanque.

-¿Eh?- murmuró, confundido, ¿por qué lloraba?

_-Ya está, traigo a Heracles, el lo consuela y mientras yo se lo meto, el otro lo distrae…-_ pensó esto, y se fue corriendo hacia Heracles.

-¿Ah?, ¿Kiku llorando?-

-Así es, en ese estanque…en donde todos orinamos, ¡tienes que sacarlo de ahí!-

-Tienes razón, si permanece ahí pronto Kiku olerá a orina y ya no a sakuras- así que corriendo (lento pero seguro), se encaminó hacia donde estaba su amado japonés.

~En el pequeño estanque orinado pero transparente~

Kiku había dejado de llorar, pero aún se encontraba triste.

-Ah…-suspiró pesadamente

-Kiku…- saludó con una sonrisa dormilona Heracles, que se apareció de repente

-Ah…Heracles-san…-

-¿Por qué tan desanimado?-

_-Debo…debo de decirle la verdad…-_

-Yo…yo te oí hablando con Sadiq acerca de metérmelo, que daré…que daré gritos y que me tomarán fotos…-

-Ahh…lo oíste…- dijo algo desanimado Heracles

-La verdad…quería pensar que no era verdad…pero…lo siento mucho Heracles-san…pero lo nuestro-

-Va a mejorar…-

-¿Eh?-

-Sadiq, ¿ya se lo metiste?-

-Sí- y de la nada salió Sadiq

-¿Eh?-Kiku no entendía ni pepino.

-Revisa tu bolsillo derecho-

Metió la mano y encontró una cajita de terciopelo. La abrió y encontró un anillo de oro, con una esmeralda, tal y como los ojos de Heracles.

-¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, Kiku Honda?- dijo, quitándole el anillo y poniéndoselo, de rodillas

-Yo…yo…yo tengo que tomar las medidas…todas mis respuestas…yo….-

-Tú…-

-¡A-ACEPTO! ¡AHHHH!- como pocas veces, Kiku estaba totalmente pasmado y feliz, saltando a los brazos de su amado griego, mientras se fundían en un hermoso beso.

-Bien, ¡aceptó!, felicidades- dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kiku.

-Ahora, las fotos, este estanque está bien…huele un poco extraño pero está bien- dijo Heracles poniendo el disparador automático, apoyando la cámara en una de las rocas del estanque- lo que pasa es que Sadiq no sabe tomar fotos, sin embargo esta es su cámara-

-Deja de criticarme y hay que tomarnos una foto-

Kiku no cabía de felicidad, por un momento pudo perder a la persona que más amaba.

Todo por tener una mente R-18(?

En la foto sale un sale Kiku con Heracles, ambos agarrados de la mano y mostrando el anillo, A Sadiq con una sonrisa un poco extraña y el caballo-que volvió a ser emo- con cortes en las rodillas y 4 muñequeras negras, y las pezuñas fucsias. Así es, el caballo es toda un "Gothic Lolita"

FIN

Esta vez ya no hice tanta comedia xD, ¡mi cumple es el uno de abril !, soy aries y grecia también xD, por eso lo adoro :3, y me encanta esta pareja, y Kiku malpensado xD

Necesitaba hacer este fanfic (L)

¿Me dejan un review? :3  
Por cierto, mi otro fanfic, ¡no beses a la tortuga bastardo!, tal vez la actualice mañana ^^, miles de gracias por sus reviews en ese fic y también en los otros que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
